Постер (Fallout 4)
Постер — ігровий об'єкт в Fallout 4. Опис Художньо оформлений плакат, який використовується для рекламних, пропагандистських, інформаційних або декоративних цілей використовується в ігровому світі Fallout 4. Рекламні FO4 advertsposters Treasures of Jamaica Plain.png|Реклама Джамейка Плейн FO4 Poster Treasures of Jamaica Plain.png|Treasures of Jamaica Plain FO4 Poster Slocum's Joe.png|Slocum'Joe s FO4 Poster Milton General Hospital.png|Milton General Hospital FO4 Poster Mass Fusion.png|Mass Fusion FO4 Poster Galaxy News Network.png|Galaxy News Network FO4 Poster BosCom.png|BosCom FO4 Poster Nuka-Cola.png|Nuka-Cola FO4 Poster Youre good to go Gasoline Diesel Fusion.png|Gasoline Diesel Fusion FO4 Poster Back Alley Bowling 1.png|Back Alley Bowling Back Alley Bowling 2.png|Back Alley Bowling FO4 Poster Back Alley Bowling 3.png|Back Alley Bowling FO4 Poster Drive in flay out.png|Drive in out flay FO4 billboards lonewanderer 01.png|Lonewanderer FO4 Poster GDF1.png|GDF FO4 Poster Unstoppables.png|Нестримні FO4 posters The First Cat in Space.png|Перший кіт у космосі FO4 urbanposters Giddyup Срібло.png|Реклама Робопоні «Жовтець» FO4 posters vaul-tec well be there.png|Vaul-tec FO4 posters Boston Bugle.png|Boston Bugle FO4 urbanposters Abraxo 1.png|Abraxo FO4 advertsposter Grey Черепаху.png|Сіра черепаха FO4 urbanposters Sugar Bombs.png|Цукрові бомби FO4 billboard Blast Radius board game.png|Бігборд гри «Радіус вибуху» на металі FO4 billboard Blast Radius board game 2.png|Бігборд гри «Радіус вибуху» FO4 billboards mrhandy 02.png|MrHandy FO4 Poster Capitan Cosmos and moon monkey.png|Капітан Космос FO4 Poster Radios Televisions.png|Radiation King FO4 Poster Maddens boxing gym 1.png|Maddens boxing gym FO4 Poster Maddens boxing gym 2.png|Maddens boxing gym FO4 You dont need a ktowitger.png|You don't need a ktowitger» FO4 Poster Super Duper Mart (1).png|Super-Duper Mart FO4 Poster Super Duper Mart (2).png|Super-Duper Mart FO4 posters Juken Jive.png|Juke n Jive FO4FH Vim Poster.png|you've got... Vim! Escape To Adventure! FO4 billboards jukenjive 01.png|juke nJive FO4 billboards baseball stadium 01.png|baseball stadium FO4 billboards bostonbugle01 02.png|boston bugle FO4 billboards bostonbugle01 03.png|boston bugle FO4 billboards bowling jamaicaplain 01.png|bowling jamaicaplain FO4 billboards jamaicaplain 01.png|jamaicaplain FO4 billboards horizonskyways 01.png|Horizon Skyways FO4 billboards mrhandy 01.png|MrHandy FO4 billboards pickrup01.png|Pickrup FO4 billboards redrocket02.png|Redrocket FO4 billboards scholt 01.png|Scholt FO4 billboards cherrybomb 01.png|Cherry Bomb Fo4 Giddyup Срібло ad.png|Робопони «Лютик» FO4 Freddy Fears House of Scares.png|Freddy Fears House of Scares FO4 Vault Shelter Today.png|Vault Shelter Today FO4 billboards fallons 01.png|Fallons FO4 billboards horizonair 01.png|Horizon Air FO4 billboards supradent 01.png|Supradent FO4 billboards nukacola05.png|nukacola FO4 billboards nukacola06.png|nukacola FO4 billboards nukacola07.png|nukacola FO4 billboards nukacola08.png|nukacola FO4FH Vim Billboard.png|you've got... Vim! FO4 Poster Prepare for the Future.png|Prepare for the Future Пропаганда FO4 Poster Enlist!.png|Enlist! FO4 urbanposters Lend a hand for Uncle Sam.png|Uncle Sam FO4 posters Where will YOU be when.png|Ти записався добровольцем FO4 posters Support our Troops.png|Support our Troops FO4 posters Courage Today Victory Tomorrow.png|Courage Today Tomorrow Victory FO4 Poster The walls have ears.png|The walls have ears FO4 Poster The walls have eyes.png|The walls have eyes FO4 Poster Their warmachine.png|Their War Machine is Mobilizing: let's Prepare Ours! Fo4-us-communism-propaganda.jpg|Their War Machine is Mobilizing з The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Poster Beware the red death.png|Beware the red death FO4 Poster Communism 1.png|Communism is at Your Door Fo4-us-communism-propaganda3.jpg|Communism is at Your Door The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Poster Communism 2.png|Communism is coming Fo4-us-communism-propaganda2.jpg|Communism is coming з The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Words of a Hero.png|Words of a Hero FO4 billboard tall reportred.png|Call reportred Декор AUT Unstoppable outclased by the Mehanist.png|Unstoppable outclased by the Mehanist AUT Poster Mechanist 1.png|Постер Механист 1 AUT Poster Mechanist 2.png|Постер Механист 2 Інформаційні FO4 Poster Danger cliff edge stay away.png|Danger cliff edge stay away FO4 Poster Danger deep cold water Do not swim.png|Danger deep cold water Do not swim FO4 Poster caution falling rocks.png|Caution falling rocks FO4 Poster danger quarry keep out.png|Danger quarry keep out FO4 factorysafety 1.png FO4 factorysafety 2.png FO4 factorysafety 3.png FO4 factorysafety 4.png Банери Вивіски FO4 Banner Sunshine tidings co-op.png|Sunshine tidings co-op FO4 Banner Medtek research.png|Medtek research FO4 Banner Free the robots.png|Free the robots FO4 Banner Delicatessen.png|Delicatessen FO4 Banner Ice Cream.png|Ice Cream FO4 Banner Electronic store.png|Electronic store FO4 Banner Crab Shack.png|Crab Shack FO4 Banner Hesters.png|Hesters FO4 Banner Mass bay medical.png|Mass bay medical center FO4 Banner Massfusion 1.png|Mass Fusion FO4 banner fresh coffe.png|fresh coffe FO4 banner nuka cola aviable here.png|nuka cola aviable here FO4 Poster Hot dog.png|Hot dog FO4 banner sigarettes.png|sigarettes FO4 banner Malts.png|Malts FO4 banner nuka cola floats.png|nuka cola floats FO4 Poster Honey waffles.png|Honey waffles FO4 Banner Flea (Blue Zip).png|Blue Zip FO4 billboard Flea (bluezip).png|Billboard Blue Zip FO4 Busstopbanne superduper.png|Superduper FO4 Busstopbanne nuka-cola2.png|nuka-cola2 FO4 Busstopbanne nuka-cola.png|nuka-cola FO4 Busstopbanne GNN.png|GNN FO4 Busstop banne slocumsjoe.png|Slocums Joe FO4 Busstopbanne Grey Черепаху.png|Grey Tortoise Тест КОЗА/SAFE FO4 Goat poster 1.jpg FO4 Goat poster 2.jpg FO4 Goat poster 3.jpg FO4 Goat poster 4.jpg FO4 Goat poster 5.jpg Категорія:Fallout 4 Категорія:Плакати та постери Категорія:Ігрові об'єкти Fallout 4 en:Poster pl:Plakat ru:Постер